


Divertimento a Tortuga

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirati sregolati [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Barbossa e Jack hanno esagerato con il rhum. Questo porterà a conseguenze... inaspettate.





	Divertimento a Tortuga

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Quello che succede a Tortuga, rimane a Tortuga.

Divertimento a Tortuga

Jack batté le palpebre e si alzò seduto di scatto, facendo ondeggiare le proprie treccine. Guardò Barbossa all’entrata della stanza e si piegò di lato, con il capo piegato nella direzione contraria.

“Anche tu hai fatto porto, allora?” ringhiò Barbossa. Digrignò i denti, abbassò il capo e sputò per terra. Jack sorrise mostrando i denti gialli.

“Tutti prima o poi tornano a Tortuga. È un po’ come una casa per noi liberi pirati” rispose. Appoggiò una mano sul materasso vermiglio e questa affondò nella stoffa morbida. Barbossa si passò la lingua sui denti, entrò nella stanza e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

“Anche tu sei stato mandato nella sala d’attesa per aspettare che qualche _pollastrella_ sia libera?”

“Nel mio caso mi toccherà aspettare perché tutte le signorine al momento disponibili non hanno esattamente un bel ricordo di me” spiegò Jack e s’indicò la guancia arrossata. Barbossa scoppiò a ridere e si sedette ai piedi del letto.

“Che ne diresti di berci un goccetto mentre le aspettiamo?” domandò. Jack si scostò, sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Hai del rhum?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Barbossa si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, si tolse la gamba di legno e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Tu non ne hai, vecchia canaglia?” domandò. Jack si piegò e guardò sotto il letto, c’erano una serie di nastri neri e stoffe di pizzo. Scosse il capo e si rimise seduto sul letto. Guardò sopra di sé vedendo il soffitto rosa pastello decorato con disegni di fiori violetti e gialli uniti insieme da steli verdi. Si lasciò cadere sdraiato sul letto e si sfilò gli stivali. Si tolse la cintura di stoffa dalla vita e ci si coprì gli occhi.

“Nemmeno una goccia” gemette. Barbossa si tolse il cappello a falde larghe e lo lasciò cadere per terra. Jack annusò l’aria, si rizzò nuovamente seduto e si piegò in avanti. Fissò la gamba con gli occhi spalancati e si leccò le labbra.

“Fai bere” disse, mantenendo gli occhi sgranati.

“Potrei chiedere alla mia scimmia di portarcene delle bottiglie, ma temo che tu le spareresti” sibilò Barbossa. Jack si slacciò il cinturone che teneva sul petto.

“Quella scimmia è il male, la mia è legittima difesa” ribatté con voce leggermente sibilante. Barbossa si passò la mano nella barba e ghignò.

“E dovrei forse alzarmi per recuperare da bere io? Per offrirla a colui che vuole la mia nave?”

“La perla nera è la mia nave. E sinceramente, io sono un capitano, non posso certo prendere da bere” disse Jack. Barbossa si sfilò la casacca nera e gliela lanciò addosso.

“Tu la faresti arenare…  _capitano_ ” sibilò. Jack si mise una mano sul fianco e gonfiò il petto.

“Dov’è finita l’idea di aspettare bevendo?” borbottò. Si tolse a sua volta il proprio pastrano nero e lo lanciò addosso a Barbossa. Quest’ultimo tossì quando gli finì sulla faccia, dimenò le braccia, lo afferrò stringendolo con una mano e lo gettò per terra di scatto.

“D’accordo, prendo da bere! _Ma_ solo perché spero che i fumi dell’alcool non mi facciano più riconoscere la tua brutta faccia! _Masnadiero_  maledetto” ringhiò Barbossa. Si rimise la gamba di legno svuotata e si alzò in piedi. Jack lo guardò uscire. Si rotolò sul letto, si tastò sotto la casacca, se la sfilò e la rivoltò, cercando nelle tasche al suo interno. Una nocciolina americana cadde sul letto, Jack gettò via la casacca e ridacchiò. Prese la nocciolina, se la mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente, tenendo i denti superiori sporgenti in fuori.

Barbossa rientrò e appoggiò un sacco sul letto. Jack vi saltò di sopra, aprì il sacco e vi affondò con la testa e le braccia. Avvolse con quest’ultime una decina di bottiglie e le estrasse, rovesciandole sul letto. Ne strinse con una mano stappandola con i denti e un’altra se la abbracciò. Barbossa prese un’altra bottiglia a sua volta, la aprì e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Jack finì di seguito tre bottiglie, bevendole rumorosamente, mentre rivoli di rhum gli scivolavano dalla bocca e gli scendevano fino alla camicia. Barbossa si tolse la casacca e la gettò a terra. Finì due bottiglie e le gettò sopra la casacca sul pavimento. Jack sfilò la collana dal collo di Barbossa, mentre lui era intento a bere un’altra bottiglia, e se la mise in tasca. Barbossa prese un’altra bottiglia, Jack ghignò e la seguì con lo sguardo. La afferrò, la stappò ed iniziò a berla, mentre Barbossa strisciava dietro di lui. Gli mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni con movimenti lenti e gli rubò nuovamente il proprio medaglione. Si sfilò il proprio panciotto, vi nascose il medaglione appallottolandolo e lo fece scivolare sotto il letto. Jack finì le bottiglie rimanenti, mentre Barbossa ne estraeva una nuova da dentro il sacco. Ne sorseggiò il contenuto, gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

Jack gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e se la portò alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Barbossa ridacchiò, le sue guance erano diventate vermiglie e un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalle labbra.

“Fa dannatamente caldo in questa stanza. Sembra la bocca dell'inferno!” si lamentò. Si sfilò i pantaloni e li gettò a terra, rimanendo con le gambe aperte. Raggiunse Jack con una gomitata e questo appoggiò la bottiglia sul letto. Si sporse e spintonò l’altro. Barbossa lo spintonò a sua volta e i loro visi si avvicinarono fino a essere a un dito di distanza.

“S-sai che non avevo mai… hic… notato i tuoi occhi azzurri?” bofonchiò Jack.

Barbossa si sporse di lato. Rischiò di cadere dal letto e frugò dentro la sacca. Ne tirò fuori un’altra bottiglia, la stappò e ne bevve rumorosamente il contenuto.

“Io voglio l’immortalità, ecco… hic… non perdere  _tuttooo_  il mio tempo qui. Voglio divertirmi” si lamentò Jack. Socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e dimenò l’indice davanti a sé.

“ _Ssshei diventato intersciante due bottigllie fa_ ” biascicò Barbossa. Afferrò Jack e lo sbatté rumorosamente contro il letto. Gettò la bottiglia vuota per terra. Il sacco ricadde sul pavimento e le bottiglie al suo interno rotolarono sul pavimento, sparpagliandosi. Sparrow ne afferrò una, la stappò e ne sorseggiò rumorosamente il contenuto.

“ _Jaaaack_ ” sussurrò Barbossa al suo orecchio.

“Hai omesso un Capitano, mi pare” sussurrò Jack. Allungò un braccio e gli ticchettò con l’indice sul naso. Barbossa gli scese la camicia candida lasciandogli scoperta una spalla abbronzata. Curvò la schiena e gli baciò l’incavo del collo. Jack allungò una mano e con la punta delle dita sfiorò una bottiglia. Barbossa si sporse e la prese, era piena a metà. Ne versò un po’ sulle dita e avvicinò la mano a Jack. Sparrow afferrò la sua mano e si mise indice e medio in bocca, succhiando.

“Capitano, allora siamo d’accordo sul divertirci insieme?” biascicò Barbossa. Jack si sfilò i pantaloni e giocherellò con l’elastico dei boxer.

“Quello che succede a Tortura rimane a Tortuga?” domandò. Barbossa gli afferrò il mento.

“Giuro,  _per mille balene_. Morirà in questa stanza” promise. Jack si sbottonò la camicia con dita tremanti, facendo ondeggiare la testa.

“E allora va bene, se il rhum non finisce” farfugliò. Entrambi finirono di spogliarsi, rimanendo ignudi.

“Hai ragione, in questa dannata stanza fa caldo” si lamentò Jack, finendo un’altra bottiglia. La lasciò cadere sul pavimento, su un cumulo di altre bottiglie, ascoltando il tintinnio prodotto dal vetro che cozzava.

Barbossa lo fece voltare a faccia in giù, Jack affondò con la testa nel materasso e girò il capo. Sentiva la stoffa sotto la guancia.

“Vedi di non asfissiarmi con il tuo alito” si lamentò. Barbossa gli afferrò i fianchi e gli fece sollevare i glutei. Jack lasciò che l’altro guidasse le sue gambe e si mise in ginocchio, rimanendo steso con la parte superiore del corpo.

“Il tuo alito non è meglio del mio” ribatté Barbossa.

“Io ho tutto più bello di te, anche l’alito. Sono semplicemente perfetto perché sono pazzo, bello e imbroglione. Cosa vuoi di più?” domandò Jack. Allungò la mano con le dita umide verso l’altro.

“Vediamo se hai altri pregi” lo punzecchiò Barbossa. Si piegò e gli mordicchiò un gluteo, sentendolo liscio sotto la lingua. Si staccò, gli prese la mano e lo penetrò con le dita umide dello stesso Jack. Sparrow si lasciò sfuggire dei rauchi gorgoglii di piacere. Socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e respirò con la bocca spalancata.

“Se mai avessi bisogni di altri pregi li ruberei” biascicò. Barbossa finì di prepararlo e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“Forse la perla non era l’unico tesoro che avrei dovuto sottrarti” mormorò con tono lascivo, vedendo l’altro rabbrividire al suo tocco. Avvertì il proprio membro eccitarsi e fece dei mugolii di piacere prolungati. Afferrò con forza i fianchi di Jack, fino a lasciarsi dei segni vermigli e lo penetrò. Jack gridò, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ingoiando l’urlo e strinse con entrambe le mani la stoffa del giaciglio.

“La  _mia_ perla nera” gemette, stringendo gli occhi. Barbossa iniziò a prenderlo con delle spinte sempre più forti, ansimando tra una serie di ansiti di piacere. Il corpo di Jack era in tensione, mentre la sua pelle si ricopriva di sudore. Lasciò andare la stoffa del letto con una mano, continuando a stringerla con l’altra, fece strisciare il braccio sotto il proprio corpo e si massaggiò il proprio membro. Si concentrò sul senso di refrigerio dovuto alle proprie carezze e sui colpì secchi di Barbossa e si rilassò, abbandonandosi contro il letto. Venne, mentre Barbossa continuava a prenderlo.

Barbossa lo penetrò più a fondo e lo premette contro il letto, facendogli stendere le gambe. Barbossa gli lasciò andare i fianchi, gli accarezzò il collo e le spalle. Le sue gambe strofinavano contro quelle dell’altro.

Barbossa venne.

“Hector!” gridò Jack e si arcuò, mentre lo sperma lo invadeva. Barbossa fece un mugolio di piacere ed uscì lentamente, mentre il liquido candido gli scendeva lungo le gambe. Si stese sopra l’altro, Jack si dimenò facendolo ricadere di lato e strisciò. Si sporse e prese una bottiglia, stringendosela al petto e avvertì le gambe dolergli. Chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò sul letto e si addormentò, stringendo il rhum.

 


End file.
